


Stuck in the Mud

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Season/Series 06, but only because I felt like writing Jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not raining on PX-2135.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #023 "brown"

It was not raining on PX-2135.

That was to say, it wasn't raining _any more_. Because, clearly, it had rained for several days, if not several weeks, before they'd arrived.

Their data all said the planet was uninhabited, but that didn't stop Jack from keeping his eye out for an ark all the same. Most of what he found, though, was mud, mud and more mud.

"Unusual weather patterns could make this unsuitable for a Beta Site, sir," said Sam, squelching through the mud a little faster to catch up to him. "Especially if we plan to use it as an evacuation stopover point."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it'd be hard to put up tents on ground like this."

"Perhaps there is more stable ground in another location," suggested Teal'c.

"Some storms can be incredibly localized," piped up Jonas. "It could be bone dry just a few kilometers from here."

"That's true, sir," Sam agreed. "A little mud isn't the worst thing we could have to live with."

Jack nodded again. "Okay, we'll check it out. T, Jonas, you head that way. Carter and I will go this way."

'This way' turned out to be a seemingly endless field of still more mud. In fact...

"Carter," said Jack slowly. "Is it me, or is this mud getting deeper?"

"It's not you, sir," she replied. "It's possible that this was loose topsoil, so that when it rained, the water was able to reach more dirt and create more mud. Or, this could have been a pond, and the rain washed the loose dirt into the... Um."

Jack turned to see that she was six feet behind him, standing perfectly still. "Carter?" he asked, not sure if he should start worrying or not.

Sam offered him a sheepish smile. "I think I'm stuck, sir."

"Stuck?" he repeated.

"My foot must have hit a sinkhole," she said. Sam's right boot, like both of his, was muddy to the laces, but her left was completely submerged.

He approached cautiously. "Just that foot?"

"Yes, sir." Sam tried to pull her leg up, then out to the side, but nothing happened. "I can't get enough leverage."

"Here, Carter," he said, and took a step closer, hands open questioningly. When she nodded, he looped both arms tightly around her waist, waited until her hands were braced on his shoulders and _pulled_.

The mud squished and squelched— then with a pop, Sam's foot came free. The sudden motion made them overbalance and they toppled backward, splashing up a wave of mud when they landed.

Jack sat up quickly, wiping mud from his eyes, and found Sam halfway in his lap, looking almost as bedraggled as he felt.

"Carter, you okay?"

She didn't move away from him, just leaned forward to poke experimentally at her ankle. "It doesn't even hurt, sir," she said. "I'm good to go."

Neither of them moved.

"We really should get back," said Sam, reluctantly.

"Yeah."

She got gingerly to her feet and when she didn't wobble, she held out a hand to help him up, too.

Teal'c and Jonas were waiting for them at the 'gate and neither of them had mud anywhere but their boots. "What happened?" Jonas asked.

Jack scowled. "Just dial us home," he snapped.

Jonas's smile faltered and he headed quickly for the DHD.

"On the up side," said Jack, only loud enough for Sam to hear, "I've heard that this stuff is supposed to be really good for your pores."

She laughed. "We could build a spa here, make a fortune."

Jack grinned. "I like the way you think, Carter."

THE END


End file.
